The Patisserie
by zairaswift
Summary: Due to the success and popularity of this certain patisserie, a new employee is needed! 10027 drabble. :D Length of chapters is varied as this is a filler during the time I'm taking a break.
1. Applying - Chapter 1

**Okay, it's just a random drabble because right now I'm taking a break from writing since the end of the school term is near. I guess it's a 10027 so yeah. The length of each chapter depends on what I feel like doing. I'll be working on other stories as well, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

"Is this the place?" asked Tsuna to himself. He stared at the small looking building. The smell of sweet chocolate filled the air around the brick building and simple looking at the window display confirmed that it was the patisserie that he had been looking for.

Recently, the patisserie had been looking for new employers who could cook and make desserts. It was popular because of both the food and people who worked there. The food was divine, with a new creation each week and the waiters, more like waitresses and the chef were strange and good looking. The waitresses had strange pink hair in different styles and had very kind smiles and treated customers with utmost courtesy. On the other hand, the chef was handsome and cool. He had white hair and violet eyes which seemed to bring out that mysterious vibe about him and he had this cheeky grin which seemed to hide all emotions he could show. Being such a popular café, there was a sudden need for employees.

Tsunayoshi gripped the door handle and pushed it. There was light ring of a bell that was run after opening the door and he was instantly met by one of the waitresses.

"Ah, I'm applying for the new space," said Tsuna smiling at her. Before he wanted to become a chef, he was a part of a rich family, though he never found out what truly his family did to earn the money. He hadn't thought about become a chef when he came across a part time job in his late high school years. Being praised by every single customer gave him this glowing feeling of pride and the eagerness to continue cooking for people like them.

He persuaded his mother, who instantly agreed as she was once a cook who was best known for her 'home mother' style with dishes that were grand and delicious yet made by a mother for her children. She could utilise any ingredient and create some magnificent dish.

"Of course, please head this way," she said as she bowed. He followed the woman as she led him behind the counter towards a door. Through the door was only one person doing most of the cooking. He had strange white coloured hair and wore a white apron stained with honey, chocolate and flour. Turning around, he flashed a smile at the brunette.

"Hi~ I'm Byakuran, the chef. Welcome~" he said as if he was humming a nice tune.

"Hello, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you," said Tsuna.

"Me too," he said.

**Oh well. Short, but I need to work on some other stories. Please leave a review and thankyou for reading!**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Marshmallows - Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, I lied. I haven't been working on other stories. Well let's continue. I cry all the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

**I would like to ask if the line works; there should be one beneath this.**

"So what do I need to do?" asked Tsuna. The shop was already closed and Byakuran was sitting down at one of the tables with Tsuna discussing about his application for the job.

"Well, there's not much," he said. He was simply smiling as he stared right at Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. It was intimidating but there was another feeling of it but Tsuna couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"There's the fact you can cook up things. You're already good enough," he said referring to the application sheet. He was at a master's level like him at cooking and designing food. "There's serving as well. What about that?"

"Serving food?" he asked. "Well, I guess I've done a little." He was an heir to the company that his family owned so there were many things that he had to do in order to inherit. His studies weren't that good and at that time, cooking was more of a hobby. But after a while his studies improved as he felt more willing to study with the joy of cooking for others. He's gone to a part time job, as said in the previous chapter, and he started as a waiter then a cook at that time.

"Try it now," he said, "I'll tell you if there can be any improvements."

"Okay." Tsuna stood up from his seat and was handed an empty clean place for practice use. Byakuran also stood up and pretended to going to his seat.

"Welcome sir, is there anything I may get you?" asked Tsuna, bowing at Byakuran as he pushed in Byakuran's chair as he sat down. He also flashed a smile thinking that it would be a good way to make the place give a more lovely and nice looking aura.

"Not bad. The good points include the fact you said sir and you said '-I may get you.' The bow was good but bow a bit less. Before pushing the chair in, ask if they are willing for your assistance for example," he criticized and got up from his seat and showed Tsuna that he would have to direct to the seat and should the customer nod his or her head then do they push the chair in.

"Last of all, your smile was wonderful," Byakuran praised. Tsuna blushed. No one has ever said anything about his smile before. His parents were too busy doing their own business in the world and his mother smiled too much for her own good that she didn't even realise her own son smiling. It's not like Tsuna was a neglected child, but there are still many things that his own parents won't realise.

"Your appearance is good as it is because it'll easily attract females," he then paused and said, "and males. I mean… You seem like a very friendly and warm person that would accept everyone around yourself."

"Really? I guess so. I tried making friends before but it didn't go that well. When I got a bit older, I seemed to attract more attention from both females in romantic ways and for males they wanted to be on my side as they knew I could fight well and had money," said Tsuna, sighing at the fact he mentioned money.

"Oho? Really? Well I guess it can't be helped," said Byakuran closing his eyes and smiling, "can you cook up something in 10 minutes? You can use whatever you can find in the kitchen."

"That's easy," said Tsuna. He popped into the kitchen and exactly 8 minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen with a plate of warm toasted marshmallows. Byakuran stared at it in admiration and wonder. It smelled good and had a warm feeling along with the golden brown edges of them made them seem like a campfire for toasted marshmallows.

"So what do you think?" asked Tsuna placing the plate on the plate on the table. Stuffing a few marshmallows into his mouth Byakuran managed to word, "It's good."

Tsuna's lips curved at the edges and began to laugh which became a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Byakuran when he gulped down the mouthful of marshmallows.

"You really look like a chubby bunny," laughed out Tsuna. Byakuran didn't know why but he liked Tsuna. He had a warm glowing feeling towards him. He smiled and played with a marshmallow then squashing it. Would Tsuna become the queen or a simple pawn on a chessboard?

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. Promoting himself - Chapter 3

**Gosh, thankyou for all the support! Though this is a drabble story to keep you readers installed for the other stories being worked on, I appreciate you for reading this! **

**A few chapters of other stories have been completed including: Your Task, The Writers, Switched and Stumbling through Reality. More is to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

"So today is going to be your debut. It's also going to be the last trial before you are _fully _accepted!" exclaimed Byakuran, excited. He was sure that much more customers would come.

"Ah, okay. What do I have to do?" asked Tsuna. He knew that he wouldn't always be behind the counter or cook food. Byakuran told him to go outside in the street that the bakery stood on and introduce himself to the public.

_That is not a bad tactic, _thought Tsuna. He watched as Byakuran whipped up some cream and followed on, instead with chocolate.

"There's some chocolate on your cheek," said Byakuran. He instantly leaned towards his face and licked it off. Flustered, Tsuna asked why he did that and not simply told him where it was on his face.

"Naw, but our lives are so uneventful. Anyways, we can't waste good chocolate," said Byakuran smiling. "I'll take it from here. Off you go."

"Fine," said Tsuna calmly and exiting the shop. He wasn't that good with social activities nor was he that popular. Well he was long. Anyone would take a glance at Tsuna and know that he was extremely handsome. Though with a girly face, his eyes had a certain intensity which charmed the females, the way he walked was casual, like a normal guy and his strange gravity defying hair was unusual, making people think about him.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" asked Tsuna to a group of women, unsure of what to do in order to answer the incredibly sexy person. They all blushed and followed him to the shop. As soon as Byakuran saw the flushed faces of the women, he knew that Tsuna really stood out in the public. Within a mere hour, the shop was crowding with women and some males, who decided to go with their wives, daughters, girlfriends etc.

"Wow, it's really packed," said Byakuran and turned to Tsuna who was helping him cook despite being exhausted from walking around, "good job, Tsuna-kun."

"Y-yeah…" It was tough. Many of the foods were bought and they resorted to coffee and biscuits as it were too much to keep up the number of demands. The waitresses were happy seeing a lot of people and some went to help the two males bake up more biscuits. It was already the late afternoon and most of the people had gone. There were three more girls, who came in at the last moment.

"Tsuna, you can take this. Most of the others have gone home because of the extended work hours," said Byakuran. Tsuna nodded and went up to the three girls.

"What may I get for you ladies?" asked Tsuna with a soft smile with his eyes closed, he just felt so happy.

"Tsu-kun?"

He opened his eyes. It was Kyoko, Haru and Hana.

**Thankyou for reading! I'm sorry it's short, but I need to work on the other stories after this! Ja ne.**

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. Party? - Chapter 4

**Haha, my Christmas present: updating as many stories. :D Today is the 22****nd**** and I still have many stories to finish chapters for. Have a merry Christmas and please give me a cheer. You don't need to, but I would feel more inclined to update more. :D**

**My SHIFT button isn't working properly. I have to press really hard on it. that just sounded wrong… ha wrong minded people are better and have a more fun life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

"Kyoko, Haru, Hana!" It sure had been a while since he had seen them. Everyone was caught up in their studies, so it was hard to meet each other.

"Hahi! Haru missed Tsuna a loooot!" Haru gave a bear hug and Kyoko gave a smaller hug and Hana simply greeted him mumbling about monkeys.

"It's nice to see you here, but right now I'm on my job," whispered Tsuna as he realised the baring stares from the other women and females.

"Ah, of course," said Kyoko, the one who probably had the most sense in a kind way.

After Tsuna was done, he had successfully served most of the other customers and was given a break from Byakuran.

"You did great, Tsuna-kun~" sang Byakuran as he took a bunch of gingerbread.

"Smells good." Byakuran offered one to Tsuna. He chomped on the cookie and Byakuran quickly seized the chance to take a bite from his cookie their lips almost touching.

"H-hey!" said Tsuna, annoyed and embarrassed.

"You have to share, sharing is caring~" said Byakuran.

"_Yeah, _too _caring,_" said Tsuna as he shuddered, but he couldn't help but avoid the gaze from Byakuran.

_Time skip- after an hour break and then 3 hour work…_

"Waa, a day's work is done!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" said Kyoko as she stumbled into the shop.

"H-hai?"

"Well, Hana, Haru and I were thinking of having a get together," she said. "The guys are coming along with Reborn and his friends," she said.

"Oho? I remember you," said Byakuran as he came out of the counter area.

"Ah! You're the one who helped me the other day," she said.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, he was helping me with some studies when I was at a nearby café," she said and then thanked Byakuran.

"Anyways, about that get together what date is it?" asked Tsuna.

"It's October 14, two days from now," she said happily, "we'll meet at the town square, okay?"

"A-ah, o-okay," said Tsuna forcing a smile and waved as she left.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Tsuna kun?" asked Byakuran noticing him stutter and sadden.

"It's not anything, Byakuran san!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"_That date_," thought Byakuran, "_that was his birthday. No wonder I recognised it somewhere. It was on his application form and for his friends to forget that. How depressing. Maybe I can make a move…_"

"Isn't that your birthday?" asked Byakuran, smiling happily hiding his true intentions.

"E-eh, how did you know?" asked Tsuna, shocked that Byakuran would know why he was not really happy at that moment. He thought he had been with his friends long enough so that they would forget his birthday. But then he had been Italy for a long time for his family business to talk about his own part in the family since he was of age of inheriting.

"I just remembered," said Byakuran then continued to speak, "I want you to meet someone."

Whether he was referring that he remembered his birthday or that he wanted Tsuna to meet someone, he was still happy that someone would remember. Perhaps, they didn't say so because they were planning a surprise? Maybe.

"Who is this person?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, you'll meet him tomorrow. Oh yeah, he's bringing his friend too," said Byakuran. "We should organise a party, we can close for tomorrow~"

"HA? Is that okay? I mean your customers-" exclaimed Tsuna thinking of all sorts of possibilities that would happen.

"That's okay. The customers want to meet you so I don't think they'll mind," said Byakuran. "C'mon, let's organise it now."

And so the two stayed overnight at the small shop in order to organise a party… Tsuna was first to fall asleep. Byakuran stared at Tsuna who was peacefully sleeping. He smiled to himself and placed a jacket over him as he went outside to make a call to his favourite red head and his engineer friend about making a party that Tsuna would never forget for his birthday. He would have to take pictures and then sell them for his customers, so there'll be more money that way so he can keep the finances running well. Whatever they earned that day was going to be a present for Tsuna, so they'll need the extra money.

**Thank you for reading. I know it's short, but it is a drabble. I'll end it off where I want, unless I get overwhelmed by you readers!**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
